Le serment du sang
by Love-Sport-Manga
Summary: Tim voulait que cet année soit simple pour lui,une simple année comme tous les autres élèves...mais lorsqu'il découvre son nom dans la Coupe de feu,il n'as d'autres choix que de participer au tournoi des trois sorciers aux cotés de son frère.Mais ce qu'il ignore,c'est qu'un plus grand danger le menace...(UA Poudlard).
1. La rentrée et la maison de Damian

**Disclaimers:Batman et ses personnages appartiennent à DC.L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Genre:Aventure,Famille,Drame,Hurt/Comfort,Suspense.**

 **Salut !je reviens avec et nouvelle histoire !je l'avait écrit en même temps que "Un voeu pour Noël".Bien-sûr,il y aura les Batbrothers,et ça concernera particulièrement Tim et Jason.**

 **Perso,je prépfère les Animeaux Fantastique à Harry Potter(bien que ça a été toutes mon enfance).Bref,je ne vais pas mettre un temps limite comme ma dernière histoire.Alors je mettrais autant de temps que je voudrais !**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

Poudlard.Pour Timothy Jackson Drake Wayne,c'est à la fois un honneur pour un sorcier de la famille Wayne,l'unes des plus grandes familles du mondes,mais c'est aussi un enfer pour née-moldu,un sang de bourbe,comme dirais les sorciers de Serpentard.Sauf que Tim est un Serdaigle,les érudits de Poudlard.

Les parents de Tim sont des moldus,bien que aisée,Tim souffrait de la négligence de ses parents,puis un jour,il découvrit un jour ses pouvoirs.Quand Timothy découvrait l'existance des sorciers,il demandait de l'aide à Bruce Wayne,ce dernier,bien qu'ayant été lui-même à Serpentard,accepte de l'aider,à conditions que personnes,pas mêmes ses parents,soit au courant.Sauf qu'un jour,des anciens camarades de Bruce,ce sont introduit chez les parents de Tim,les tuans.Bruce décide alors,quitte à perde sa notorieté et l'honneur des Wayne,d'adopter Tim officiellement.

Dans le train où lui et ses frères allait pour venir à Poudlard,Tim était très anxieux,il se tortillait d'incomfort dans le train et se mordait l'index de la main droite.

-Tu va bien,Tim ?si tu veux,je peux demander de faire aller-retour une fois arrivée.

Cette voix était celle de son frère,Richard Grayson,dit Dick.Ce dernier était Pouffsouffle,la maison de la loyauté et de l'altruisme.Lui aussi était le fils adoptif de Bruce,sauf qu'il était un sang pur.Tim hocha la tête.

-Tout va bien,Dick,dit Tim.Je veux continuer d'étudier là-bas,tant pis ce que pense Bruce.

-N'empêche qu'un autre incident comme l'année dernière,et tu peux finir tes études à la maison.

Cette autre voix était celle de son deuxième frère,Jason Todd.Lui est à Gryffondor,la maison du courage et de la vaillance.Jason aussi est un enfant adopté,mais un sang-mêlé.

-Je sais...,répondit Tim,tête baissé.

-Et si je me retrouve à Serpentard ?ça voudrait dire que je serais comme eux ?

Tous releva la tête sur cet personne,c'était Damian Wayne,le véritable fils de Bruce Wayne,également le fils de Talia Al Ghul,et le petit fils de Ra's Al Ghul.Damian a été élevé par son grand père et sa mère dans l'éducation qu'on donnerait à un sang-pur.

-Non...,répondit Dick.Tout dépend de toi-même,il y a de bonnes personnes à Serpentard.

-Comme qui par exemple ?demanda Damian.

-Barbara Gordon...,chantonna Jason.

Les rires commença résonner dans le wagon.Jusqu'à voir des enfants de premières années eux aussi,étant donné qu'il n'avait pas de cravates des maisons,ils pointaieng Tim du doigts avant de chuchotée et de ricaner:

-Si c'est lui !ricanna un première années.

-Ah oui !c'est le sang de bourbe !

Sang de bourbe...les larmes commençait à monter dans le visage de Tim.

-Oh ?regarde !il va pleurer regarde !ricanna le premier années.

-C'est bon tout les deux !allez vous cherchez des sucreries au lieu d'embêter les ainés !fit Dick en les fesant partir.

Une fois partis,Tim commença à sangloter dans le train,pendant que Dick le réconforta doucement.

-Shhhttt...c'est fini...tout va s'arranger...

Tim essuya ses larmes,il avait raison,si il se laissait abbattre face à des premières années,alors il devrait retourner chez Bruce...Bruce l'avait tellement aidé quand il était en "convalescance",il trouvais toujours le moyen de l'occupper,Bruce avait été préfet et un excellent sorciers,il a donc enseigné à Tim la magie pendant son absence à Poudlard.Bruce voulait vraiment prouver à Tim qu'il était un véritable membre de la famille Wayne.

Le train s'était arrêté avant que les quatres Wayne sortent,Tim tenait la robe de Dick fermement et regardait le sol,son angoisse ne fit que monter pendant qu'il marchait.Damian tenait la main de Dick et marchait doucement,Jason,lui resta neutre auprès de ses trois frères,c'est vrai que l'année dernière,il avait frappé uns des sorciers responsable de "l'incident".En passant,plusieurs sorciers de Serdaigle vit Tim,il s'arrêta pour s'avancer près de lui,ce dernier les vit très rapidement ressera sa poigne avant de se cacher derrière Dick.Les Serdaigles s'arrêta un moment:

-Tim...n'ai pas peur...,fit l'uns des Serdaigles.Nous ne voulons pas te faire du mal...

Tim se montra pour reconnaitre ses camarades de Serdaigles,il sourit avec soulagement,avant de s'approcher lentement de ses amis...

-Bonjour...,dit-il.

-Bonjour Tim !comment tu te sens maintenant ?demanda le premier Serdaigle.

-Mieux que l'année dernière en tout cas...,dit-il.

-Tim !cria une autre voix.

Cet autre voix avait une cravate rouge et jaune,de Gryffondor,il courrait jusqu'à se jeté dans les bras de Tim.

-Tim !si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

-Doucement...Bart...tu m'éttouffe...

Ledit Bart lâcha Tim pour le voir de plus près,son visage n'était plus aussi creux que l'année dernière,il avait aussi repris des couleurs,et il était beaucoups plus souriant...

-Tim...,dit Bart.Je suis tellement désolé pour l'année dernière...j'aurais dû te défendre !

-Tu l'avait assez fait l'année dernière...et c'était à moi de me défendre de toute façon...

-Non !fit Bart.Même en te défendant,il continuerait de te faire du mal parce-que...

-Bart !coupa Jason.La ferme !

Bart se tut,il avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas trop secoué Tim,ce dernier eu du mal à s'en remettre de l'année dernière.Tim voulait que cet année soit simple pour lui,une simple année comme tous les autres élèves...

000000000000000

 _Flashback._

 _Quelque jours auparavant..._

 _-Tim...cet année tu n'ira pas à Poudlard._

 _Pour Tim,ce fut comme un coup de poignard._

 _-Mais pourquoi ?demanda Tim._

 _-Parce-que c'est trop dangereux,répondit-il.J'en ai parlé avec le directeur de ton école,et il est d'accord,cet année tu fera l'école à domicile._

 _-Pourquoi trop dangereux ?!c'est à cause de l'année dernière ?c'est ça ?!_

 _-Tim...,fit Bruce.Les membres du Ministère de la Magie avaient annoncée qu'un prisonnier s'était évadée d'Azkaban,cet évadée en question est criminelle qui s'en prend spécifiquement à des sorciers née-moldu...et...la dernière fois qu'il a tués des sorciers c'était à Poudlard..._

 _Tim se tut,que pouvait-il dire ?il connaissait Bruce,il connaissait également son coté surprotecteur,il savait que les choix que Bruce fesait pour lui et pour les autres,c'est pour leur bien._

 _-Mais...et Damian ?demanda Tim._

 _-Jason est à Gryffondore et Dick à PouffSouffle,répondit Bruce._

 _-Et moi je suis à Serdaigle !répondit Tim.Et si il se retrouve lui aussi à Serdaigle ?il aura besoin de moi là-bas !_

 _-Ce n'est pas un prétext,Tim !_

 _-S'il te plait !supplia ce dernier.Je me ferait discret cet année !je ferai attention avec qui je parlerai !je te le jure !laisse-moi aller là-bas !_

 _Bruce poussa un long soupir,il avait très peur pour Tim,déja que les dernière années,certains Serpentard en avait fait leur souffre-douleur,mais l'année dernière en avait été la pire..._

 _-C'est d'accord Tim...,répondit Bruce avec un certain temps de réfléxion._ _Tim fut soulagé à cet déclaration._

 _-Mais à certaines conditions:la première,je veux que tu fasse attention à qui tu parle et où tu vas._ _Il hocha la tête._

 _-La deuxième:je ne veux pas que tu mette ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu,encore moins que tu t'en approche !_

 _-La Coupe de Feu ?_

 _-On t'en parlera à l'école,pour l'instant,et la troisième:je veux que tu te fasse le plus discret possible...tu as compris ?_

 _Tim hocha la tête,Bruce le pris dans ses bras avant de le serré fortement._

 _-Tim...je veux tout aille bien avec toi..._

 _Fin du Flashback._

Tout le monde était à table,sauf les premières années,ces derniers était devant la tables des professeur,là où se trouvait un siège et le choixpeau.Damian s'y trouva ainsi que d'autres enfants,le professeur Lance arrivait avec le Choixpeau à la main ainsi qu'une liste:

-Les enfants !dit-elle.Vous allez venir vous asseoir ici et le Choixpeau vous dira qu'elle maison vous y serez pendant les sept prochaines années,Jonathan Kent !

Ledit Jonathan avança,Jonathan est le fils de Clark Kent,ce dernier est un très bons amis avec Bruce,c'est d'ailleurs le cas avec Damian et Jonathan,ce dernier va s'asseoir au siège avant que le professeur Lance lui mettent le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-Mm...,dit le Choixpeau.Je vois...Gryffondor !

Toutes la table de Gryffodor applaudit,avant que Jonathan vienne auprès d'eux.

Plusieurs élèves passa leurs tour,les trois élèves qu'il ait vu dans le train sont à Serpentard,Damian était un peu angoissé,il voulait aller à Gryffondor afin de rejoindre Jonathan,ou même entrer à Serdaigle ou pire,à Pouffsouffle,cet maison là est la moins pire puisque son grand-frère y était.

-Damian Wayne !

A l'annonce de son nom,Damian avança lentement avant de s'asseoir et que le Choixpeau soit mit sur sa tête.

-Mmm...très difficile...je vois à la fois du courage mais aussi des qualités intellectuels...où vais-je te mettre...ah oui j'ai trouvée...Serpentard !

 **Alors ?vous en avez pensez quoi ?je n'en ai pas trop fait au sujet des quatres frères dans le train ?laissez moi des commentaire pour dire ce sue vous en pensez !**

 **Restez là !je publis le second chapitre !**


	2. La Coupe de Feu

**Disclaimers:Batman appartient à DC.L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.** **Le second chapitre !**

Autrefois,Damian Wayne aurait voulu aller à Serpentard,comme son père dignement avant lui,comme sa mère et comme son grand-père.Mais les incidents de l'année dernière lui ont convaincu du contraire,ayant vécu une bonne moitié de sa vie chez son grand-père,ce dernier,ainsi que Talia,sa mère,lui ont enseignés que les sang-pur était les plus puissants sorciers et que les moldus devrait être leurs esclaves,les née-moldu,quand à eux,devrait être torturé pour être indigne et sans valeur.

Mais depuis qu'il vit chez Bruce,les choses ont beaucoups changée,en faite,contrairement aux trois autres,Damian a été élevée par Dick,Bruce avait été absent un certain moment,déclaré mort même,quand il était revenue,Damian eut du mal pour se faire respecter,il voulait être le digne fils du fameux Bruce Wayne,alors il lui avait dit qu'il irai à Serpentard pour le prouver.Mais quand son père avait ramener Tim dans un état déplorable,et surtout quand il sut la cause,il se dit que Serpentard était la dernière maison où il aurait voulu être.Mais sauf que maintenant,il ne pouvait plus retourner en arrière,il était un Serpentard pendant les sept prochaine années de sa vie...et il n'y pourrait rien y faire,aller à Serpentard serait pour lui de trahir Tim,bien qu'il ne s'ait pas spécialement une relation particulière avec lui,il ne pourrais pas se faire à l'idée de trahir son père...

 **000000000000000**

Tim était assis à la table des Serdaigles et mangeai calmement,c'était pas prévu pour Damian d'entrer à Serpentard,mais il ne se plaignit pas,ça lui fesait tout de même peur,il savait que de nombreux sorciers et sorcières qui ont mal tourné avaient été à Serpentard,il avait dit à Bruce qu'il aurait besoin d'un soutien mais de qui ?de Barbara probablement,Barbara Gordon est la fille du Comissaires James Gordon,c'est grâce à lui que des criminels les plus dangereux sont à Azkhaban.Barbara était aussi la petite amie de son frère Dick,c'est la fille la plus merveilleuse qu'il connaissait,que peut-il risquer avec elle ?

-Tim...tu n'est pas trop vexé ?

Tim tourna la tête pour voir Bart derrière lui.Il parler la bouche pleine,ce n'était pas la première fois,puisque depuis qu'il se connait depuis leur première années.Bart avait toujours de la nourriture dans la bouche.

-Non...,dit-il en secouant la tête avec un sourire.Au contraire,je suis très heureux de ne pas avoir ce petit démon dans la même maison que moi.

Les deux amis riaient de bon coeur.Damian menait la vie très dur à Tim au manoir Wayne,déja qu'être un née-moldu n'était pas assez difficile mais là.

Jusqu'à que le directeur se lève et tapa son verre,tous les élèves se tut.

-Chère élèves !j'ai une annonce à vous faire !cette année,une compétition très ancienne reverra le jour:il s'agit du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers,le vainqueur recevera la Coupe de Feu !

La Coupe de feu...c'est donc ça...Bruce voulait le protéger de ça,du Tournoi.

-Mais pour votre sécurité,le tournoi sera réservé au élèves de plus de 16 ans.

16 ans...Dick et Jason pourrait y participer,pensa Tim.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que nous accueillons les deux autres écoles qui y participeront !acceuillez chaleureusement les garçons de Dumstrang et les filles de Beaubâtons.

D'abors,les garçons de Dumstrabg qui arrivait avec leurs directeur,ainsi que les filles de Beaubâtons,et leurs directrice.Bart resta bouche-bée,ainsi que Tim.

-Mais j'ai également une autre nouvelle à vous annoncer,dit le professeur Dumbledore.Un certain criminelle d'Azkhaban s'est évadé,c'est pour ça que notre école servira également d'hôte pour des détraqueurs.

Tout le monde se tut.Il connaissait les détraqueurs,il savait aussi ce qu'il risquerait.Mais quelque chose lui trotait dans sa tête,de quoi Bruce voulait-il vraiment le protégé ?du criminel en question ?ou du Tournoi ?

 **000000000000000**

Comme Tim avait promis à Bruce,il se ferait le plus discret possible.Mais comment allait-il faire avec tous ces frères ?Damian allait le laissez tranquille bien-sûr,mais Jason pouvait se montrer très protècteur quand il le voulait,ce qui était extrêmement rare,mais Dick,c'était carrément la mère-poule de la famille,il s'occupait d'eux tellement qu'on croirerait une mère avec ses enfants.Mais Tim avait également des amis,et cet incident de l'année dernière va empirer niveau surprotèction.

-Tiens !voilà le sang de bourbe !

Tim s'arrêta un instant,il vit deux sorciers qu'il connaissait beaucoups trop bien,malheureusement,Tim avait été le souffre-douleur des Serpentard depuis son arrivé,être de la famille Wayne avait peut-être des avantages.Mais pas quand pas quabd on est un née-moldu.

-On ne pensait pas te revoir,Drake !dit le premier garçon.

-Alors ?fit le second.Ton frère est Serpentard !il est des nôtres !il a le sang de Bruce !il est supèrieur à toi,sang de bourbe !

Tim tentais de faire le sourd d'oreille,mais impossible face à ses deux là,comment pourrait il ?Le premier garçon sortit sa baguette.

-Bah alors ?on t'as cousu la bouche ?ricanna le premier.On devrait te déshabiller tant qu'on y est !

-Surtout dans le couloir !fit le deuxième en fesant de même.Ça rappellera des souvenirs !

Tim sortit sa baguette lui aussi,paniqué.

-Expelliarmus !

La baguette de Tim fut ejecter,il recula de quelque pas.

-Stupéfix !fit une autre voix.

Ce fut Jason qui débarqua,il ramassa la baguette de Tim et le prit par le bras avant de le conduire dans un autre couloir.

-Tu sais,fit Tim.Tu n'était pas obligé de faire ça...

-Ouais !dit Jason.Mais je l'ai fait !parce-que tu est vulnérable et d'ailleurs,Bruce veut vérifier que tu suit ses conditions.

-Il t'as expliquer au sujet du Tournoi...et de la Coupe...mais que craint-il ?je n'ai que 14 ans !et comment je pourrait mettre mon nom dans la Coupe ?

-Tim,fit Jason.Moi j'aimerais bien passé mon année normalement et participer au Tournoi,mais comme Bruce veut te couvrir,moi et Dick n'as pas spécialement le choix.

-Tu peux dire à Bruce que je peux me débrouiller seul !toi et Dick peuvent mettre votre nom dans la Coupe !je ne m'approcherait pas de cette Coupe !et je tiens mes promesses !s'il te plait !

Jason poussa un long soupir.

-Vient avec moi !dit Jason en prenant Tim par le bras.

 **0000000000000000**

Les quatres frères se retrouvèrent dans un coin au dessous du chateau,la famille Wayne s'y retrouvèrent souvent,quand Jason est entrée à Gryffondor,les deux ainés de la famille ont subjugué de créer une sorte de "refuge" où les quatres pourrait se retrouver.Dick et Damian y était déja,mais également Cassandra Cain,c'est la fille adoptive de Bruce,elle est dans la même maison que Dick.

-Vous êtes en retard !dit-elle.

-Tim as subi quelque brimades,répondit Jason.

Aussitôt,Dick vint vers Tim et l'examina.

-Tout va bien,répondit Tim.Mais j'ai à te parler à toi et à Jason.

Dick s'arrêta un moment pour laissez parler Tim:

-Dick,Jason,je veux que vous participer au Tournoi !

Damian et Cassandra regardait Tim.Dick regardait Jason en fronçant des sourcils.

-Jason !fit Dick.On en avait parler !Tim est en danger !

-Tu crois que ça m'interesse ?!fit Jason.C'est pas mon problème si il n'est même pas capable de se défendre !

-Ce criminelle d'Azkhaban va certainement s'en prendre à Tim si il sait que c'est un née-moldu !

-Mais...,dit Tim.Je ne bougerai pas de l'école...

-Jason !non seulement il y a ce criminelle mais il y a également ces Serpentard parce-que Tim est un sang de...

-Arrêtez !!!

Les deux frères arrête de se disputer quand il vit leur petit frère,des spasmes et des larmes aux yeux.Jason partis,ainsi que Dick.Cassandra se dirigea vers l'école,quand à Damian,il frappa Tim dans le dos.

-Bravo !dit Damian avec colère.T'es content ?!t'es vraiment qu'un boulet,Tim !

Et pourtant,c'est ce qu'il voulait évité.Ses frères et soeur sont toujours derrière lui à cause de son sang.Tim avait des fois honte de qui il est,pourtant,il trouvait que Jason est le plus proche de lui,étant donné que le père de Jason était un moldu.Même si Jason était le frère avec qui il était le moins proche.

 **00000000000000000**

À la nuit tombée,Tim était rentrée dans la maison Serdaigle,allongé dans son lit,se blamant lui-même d'avoir provoquer la panique auprès de ses frères.Quand un Serdaigle s'approcha de lui:

-Tim ?fit le garçon.Tes frères veulent te voir.

Tim acquiesca avant de se levé et de sortir pour se retrouver dans le couloir,où se trouvait Jason et Dick.Il s'approcha de ses deux frères.

-Tim !fit Dick.Moi et Jason avont parler et avont décidé de quand même y prendre part.

Tim acquiesca.

-Je suis content pour vous,dit-il.

-Tim !dit Jason.On a pris cette décision uniquement pour ne pas te contrarié,et Dick et moi ne seront pas les seuls à y prendre part,alors même si l'uns de nous seront choisis,on acceptera quoi qu'il arrive.

-D'accord...,fit Tim.Je suis désolé pour ma petite crise de tout à l'heure...

-Ce n'est pas grave,Tim,répondit Dick.C'est moi qui n'aurait pas dû te traiter ainsi,Tim,les née-moldu sont les sorciers les plus prodigieux et toi tu en est la preuve !après tout,quel troisième années connait les sort de septième années et les maitrise aussi bien que toi ?

Tim secoua la tête,Dick le prit dans ses bras.

-Maintenant,fit Dick en le lâchant.Ne pense plus à ça,ne pense plus à ces Serpentard,ne pense plus à ce tournoi,ne pense plus à rien et va te coucher,tu en as besoin.

 **Voilà !Vous avez aimées ?vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire s'il vous plait.Pour le criminel en question,j'avait pensée un super-vilain de Batman,mais je ne sais pas vraiment qui choisir,si vous avez des idées,vous pourrez me répondre en commentaire.**


	3. Les sortilèges interdit

**Disclaimers:Batman et ses personnages appartiennent à DC.L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Troisième chapitre !on va avoir les quelques souvenirs de "l'incident".Ainsi que la mort de Jack Drake.**

Le lendemain,c'était l'heure des cours.Tim était dans sa classe,il y avait tous les élèves qui était déja installé,c'était un cours contre les forces du mal.Un nouveau professeur remplaçait un autre,Il était tellement étrange,cet homme écrivait sur le tableau:

-Les trois sortilèges interdit !dit il.Dumbledore refusé de vous apprendre ce genre de choses mais vous devez y apprendre !car quiconque utilisera ces sortilèges auront un allé tout droit à Azkhaban !et pourquoi sont ils interdit ?Allen ?

-Parce-qu'il sont impardonnables !répondit Bart,d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui...

Il sortis une petite araignée d'un bocal et tendit sa baguette.

\- Et vous connaissez le premier sort ?

Tim baissa la tête,Bart,qui était assis à côté de lui,était très inquiet pour son ami.

-Imperium !

L'araignée commençais à gigoter de tous les coté,le professeur le mit sur chacune des élèves,tous les élèves commençait à rigoler,tous sauf Tim.

 _Flashback:_

 _Un an auparavant..._

 _-Imperium !cria un élève._

 _L'esprit et le corps de Tim n'était plus en contact,il ne contrôlait plus ses propres mouvements,pendant que les autres élèves riaient,le pauvre Tim se déshabilla lui-même,se laissant nu._

 _-Sang de Bourbe !sang de bourbe !sang de bourbe !chantonna les autres élèves._

 _-Aguamenti !_

 _Quand Tim reprit ses esprits un autre élève tendit sa baguette et de l'eau se jeta sur lui avec une forte pression.L'eau était tellement chaude que la peau de Tim était rouge,et la pression était tellement forte qu'elle pourrait l'arracher._

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas !ricanna cet élève.Nous allons seulement nettoyer ton impureté de sorcier !sang de bourbe !_

 _FIN du Flashback._

Les poings de Tim était serré quand il continuait de ricanner,des larmes menaçaient de tomber.Une fois finit,l'araignée fut dans les mains du professeur.

-Beaucoups de sorcier et sorcière qui ont commis un crime avaient affirmé qu'il étaient sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium.Mais connaissons nous vraiment les menteurs ?

Tim savait que ce cauchemar n'était pas finit...il y en avait aussi un autre qui était un mauvais souvenir pour Tim...

-Endoloris !

L'araignée gigot à nouveau,mais dans la souffrance...Dans une grande souffrance...

 _Flashback:_

 _-Endoloris !_

 _Brusquement,la douleur était puissante de partout sur son corps,Tim ne savait pas si il allait mourir ou non.Il avait tellement mal..._

 _\- Tim !cria la voix de son père.Que faites-vous à mon fils ?!arrêté !_

 _FIN du Flashback._

-STOP !!!!ARRÊTEZ ÇA SUFFIT !!!

Tous les élèves,y compris le professeur se tut,pour se tourner vers la voix en question:Tim.Le professeur s'avança dangereusement de lui,Tim avait toujours la tête baissé.

-Connaissez vous le dernier sortilège,monsieur Drake ?fit l'homme.Où devrais-je dire monsieur Drake-Wayne ?

\- Je...je voudrait quitter la classe...,fit Tim d'une voix tremblante.S'il vous plait...

-Dites-moi le nom du dernier sortilège et je vous laisserai partir !dit-il.

Tim ne répondit pas,ses lèvres tremblait toujours,et sa tête était baissé.

-Ça ne devrait pas être un problème pour vous,non seulement vous êtes un Serdaigle,mais en plus,Dumbledore dit que vous êtes l'uns des élèves les plus brillants et les plus prometteurs de Poudlard,répondit-il.Alors monsieur Drake-Wayne ?

-Le...Le sortilège de la mort...,répondit Tim.L'...l'avada...kedavr...

-Avada kedavra!fit le professeur.Le sortilège de la mort...oui...vous avez raison.Vous pouvez partir...

Aussotôt dit,Tim sortir de la classe,il prit ses cahiers et court aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans un endroit calme...et seul...

0000000000000

Jason était en pleine entraînement de Quiddich,et donnait son maximum aujourd'hui.Quand quelqu'un l'appella:

-Jason !Jason !cria une voix.

C'était Bart,mais que voulait il ?!il ne voyait pas qu'il était occupé.

-Jason !Jason !il faut que je te parle !c'est urgent !

Non seulement il est rapide mais il aussi bruyant,il se dirigea avec son ballet jusqu'à vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?demanda Jason.

-Tim a disparu !dit-il.Il...il as quitter la classe tout à l'heure et personne ne l'as vu depuis !

-Demande à Dick où à Damian,répondit froidement Jason.Je ne suis pas sa babysitteur !

-Mais...et si les Serpentard ont recommencé à le martyrisé ?demanda Hart,paniqué.

\- Tim est plus intelligent qu'eux,répondit sèchement Jason en s'éloignant de Bart pour retourner à l'entraînement.Il sait se défendre sans le savoir.

En revenant au match,Roy Harper,son meilleur ami,l'interpella:

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?Demande Roy.

-Rien,répondit Jason.Il voulait juste savoir si j'ai vu Timmy.

-Et ce n'est rien pour toi ?demanda Roy.Tim à peut-être des problèmes.

-Bart m'as répété ça aussi,dit Jason.

-Franchrment Jason,tu devrait arrêté d'être aussi égoïste !

-Je ne suis pas un égoïste !répliqua Jason.

-Oui,dit Roy.Pas avec moi ou avec Kori,même pas avec Dick !mais quand il s'agit de Tim,c'est comme si il n'existait pas.

-Tim as 14 ans,répondit Jason.Et moi et Dick ne seront pas constamment là pour lui !de toutes façon,je ne pourrait pas !j'ai inscrit mon nom dans la Coupe de Feu !

0000000000000

Une fois l'entraînement terminé,Jason partis avec son équipe se changer,jusqu'à qu'une Gryffondor arriva:

-Jason !appella la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?demanda le garçon,fatigué par toutes ses appels.

-C'est au sujet de ton frère !il ne va pas bien...

-Lequel ?demanda Jason.

-Timothy.

-Et où est il ?demanda Jason.

-Il est caché en dessous des gradins...

-Appelle le préfet de Serdaigle et dit lui de venir,dit Jason.

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir,pendant que Jason partit avec Roy à l'endroit où s'est caché Tim.

Une fois arrivé,ce dernier était recroquevillé sur lui-même et avait un livre sur lui.Jason passa une main sur son épaule.

-Hey...Tim c'est moi !dit Jason.Et il y a Roy aussi,tu n'as rien à craindre.

Tim releva la tête pour voir celle de son frère,Tim avait les yeux gonflés.

-Hey bébé oiseau,dit Jason.Tu va bien ?c'est les Serpentard encore ?

Tim secoua la tête.Brusquement,Hart débarqua:

-Tim !!!cria Bart avant de se jeté sur lui.

Tim se sentit étouffé quand Bart s'est jeté sur lui.

-Tim !j'était tellement inquiet pour toi !je t'ai cherché partout !dit Bart en le lâchant.

-Je suis désolé...,dit Tim,timidement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?demanda Jason.

-Rien...,répondit Tim.

\- Si c'était rien tu ne te serais pas cacher sous les gradins en pleurnichant,qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Notre nouveau professeur nous as parler des Trois sort interdit,répondit Bart.Et Tim...Tim n'allait pas bien...

Jason poussa un soupir avant de prendre Tim dans une étreinte,ce dernier éclata en sanglot.Jusqu'à que le préfet de Serdaigle arrivé,ainsi que celui de Pouffsouffle,Dick.

-Que se passe-t-il ?demanda le préfet de Serdaigle.

-Tim n'allait pas très bien,répondit Jason.Alors je suis venu voir ce qu'il se passe.

Dick amena Tim vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.Et le berça doucement.Le préfet de Serdaigle mit une main sur l'épaule de Tim.

-Tim...je vais te ramener au dortoir,dit le préfet de Serdaigle.Il faut que tu aille te reposer,tu est fatigué...

Tim hocha la tête.Il sortis de l'étreinte de Dick et partis avec le préfet de sa maison.Pendant ce temps,lez deux frères parla:

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?demanda Dick.

-Rien,répondit Jason.Bruce avait raison,il n'aurait pas dû revenir à Poudlard.

 **Alors ?vous avez aimées ?vous pouvez laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait !j'espère que vous avez aimée !**


	4. Dispute entre frères

**Disclaimers:Batman et ses personnages appartiennent à DC.L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

 **Salut !voilà un nouveau chapitre où Jason a son point de vue sur Tim.J'espère que vous aimerais.**

Jason était là où se trouvait la Coupe de Feu,Dick avait déjà mit son nom dans la Coupe,il voulait la mettre simplement pour faire plaisir à Tim,il savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas le seul à y participer,car plusieurs autres élèves de Poudlard ont déjà mit leur nom dans la Coupe,et qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul champion de Poudlard.

-Jason !fit une jeune femme.

Cette jeune femme en question s'appellait Kori Anders,c'était une grande amie de Jason et de Roy,elle était également l'ex-petite amie de Dick et elle aussi était à Gryffondor,comme Roy et Jason.

-Toi aussi tu y participe ?demanda Kory.

-Oui,répondit Jason.

-Parce-que toi aussi tu...,demanda Jason.

-Bien-sûr !répondit-elle.Vous me croyez incapable d'y remporter ?

-Non !réprima Jason.Je n'ai jamais douté de toi.

-Moi non plus !réprima Roy.

-Mais...Jason,dit Kory.Dick m'as dit qu'il ne devrait pas y participer.

-Oui...,répondit Jason.Bruce ne voulait pas à cause de Tim.

-C'est à cause de l'année dernière ?demanda Kory.

-Oui...,répondit Jason.Il est de plus en plus protècteur avec lui en ce moment...

-Pauvre choux...,dit Kory,peinée.Il a quand même du courage pour retourner à l'école...Après toutes les brimades qu'il a subi...

\- Ouais...,répondit Roy.Le choixpeau aurait dû le mettre à Gryffondor.

-Sa place est à Serdaigle.

Les deux amis se tourna vers Jason,il avait répondu froidement.

\- Jason...,dit Roy.On dit ça qu'entre nous...on...

\- Je sais,coupa Jason.Mais sa place est à Serdaigle !je le connais depuis très longtemps.

Jason s'avançaient et sortis un papier de sa poche,il s'avança près de la Coupe et passa la limite d'âge,il mit son nom dans la Coupe.

-Il n'as ni les atouts,ni le mérite d'être à Gryffondor...et je sais que c'est dégeulasse ce que je dit...mais...je comprend les Serpentard,Tim n'as aucun mérite,si il fallait l'inscrire au Quiddich,il serai juste un remplaçant,c'est la où est sa vrai place.

-Euh...Jason...

Roy leva la tête pour lui faire signe de se retourner,il vit Tim,caché derrière la grande porte,il leva la tête timidement pour voir son frère.Quand Jason s'avança pour s'approcher de lui,Tim partit en courant,Jason alla à sa poursuite.

00000000000000

Après une longue course-poursuite,Jason rattrappa Tim,ce dernier se figés,et avait la tête baissé.

-Hey ?bébé oiseau...,fit Jason.

\- C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?demanda me un bébé oiseau ?ou comme un sang de bourbe ?

\- Tim,dit Jason.Je ne pourrais jamais te traité de sang de bourbe,j'ai moi-même du sang de moldu !

-A demi...,répondit Tim.Tu est à demi-sorcier...à demi-moldu...moi,j'ai du pur sang de moldu dans mes veines...

-Arrête Tim...

-Il n'y a pas d'arrête !cria Tim.Tu me vois toujours comme un remplaçant !tu pense toujours que ma vie doit être derrière un bureau !tu me vois comme les sang-pur me vois !une chose sans valeur !

-Mais que veux-tu être de plus ?!commença Jason.Tu veux participer au Tournoi ?!tu veux t'inscrire au club de Quiddich ?

-Pourquoi tu comprend les Serpentard ?!dit Tim.Qu'est-ce que tu comprend pour qu'il m'humilient ?!

-Je comprend que mon petit-frère est un pleurnichard incapable de se défendre lui-même !tout ce qu'il sait faire,c'est répondre au question demandé et de ramener des points à sa maison à chaque bonne réponse !

\- Je suis brillant !répondit Tim.C'est dans ma nature d'être studieux !

-Si t'es tellement intelligent !pourquoi tu n'utilise pas tes connaissances pour les stopper ?!

Tim ne répondit pas.Jason avait raison,il est beaucoups plus intelligent qu'eux,mais le problème,c'est la peur...Tim est un Serdaigle pour son intelligence et son calme,Serdaigle est aussi la maison de la sagesse,Tim devrait apprendre à ne pas répondre aux propos des sorciers trop brutales avec eux.Mais quand Jason fourrait son nez dans ses affaire,il perdait son sang-froid,et à cause de l'incident de l'année dernière,ça ne fait qu'empirer.Jason continua:

-Bruce avait raison,dit Jason.Tu pense faire toutes ces choses mais tu est incapable,Tim !

\- Je te déteste...murmura Tim.

-Pardon ?demanda Jason.

-JE TE DÉTESTE !!!cria Tim.

Plusieurs sorciers ont regarder vers la direction de Tim et Jason.Quand Tim le vit,il baissa la tête.

-Tu me sous-estime...,dit Tim.Mais tu va voir...je te prouverait ce que je vaux !tu verras.

 **Voilà !vous avez aimées ?vous pouvez me laissez un commentaire s'il vous plait,ça me feraot plaisir.Encore un ou deux chapitre avant d'avoir le nom des champions dans la Coupe de Feu.**


	5. Les trois champions

**Disclaimers:Batman et ses personnages appartiennent à DC.L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.Camille et Lukas m'appartienne.**

 **Voila le nouveau chapitre !ou on connait le nom des trois champions !à votre avis,lequels des deux frères vont y participer ?la réponse est dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 _"Sang de bourbe !Sang de bourbe !Sang de bourbe !_

 _Ses mots continuait à résonner dans les oreilles de Tim.Ca lui fesait mal,il pleurait,quand son père adoptif apparaît en face de lui,des yeux aussi froid que la glace,il le regardait droit dans les yeux._

 _-Regarde toi me je suis déçu et que je regrette de t'avoir adopté._

 _-Je suis désolé...,dit-il en pleurant._

 _Jason,Dick et Damian apparaîssent à leur tour._

 _-Sale sang de bourbe !crache Damian.Père devrait te jeté à la rue !_

 _-Tu ne vaux rien !dit Dick.Tu ne mérite pas notre protection !encore moins d'être notre frère !_

 _-Pitié...arrêtez...,implora Tim._

 _-Tu ne mérite pas notre respect tu ne mérite rien !dit Jason._

 _Des rires continua et des 《Sang de bourbe》.Il revit ses parents en face,implorant de l'aide,Tim tenta de courir pour les ratrapper mais un sorcier tendait sa baguette et l'empêcha de bouger,il vit ses parents mourir devant ses yeux._

 _-Maman !Papa !_

 _-Tim !réveille-toi !_

-Maman...Papa...pardonne-moi papa...

-Tim !réveille-toi !

Tim se sentis secouer par des bras,il ouvrit les yeux lentement pour voir ses camarades de Serdaigles avec des yeux inquiets.Il respirait fortement et était en sueurs.Le préfet de Serdaigle lui même apparut.

-Un cauchemar ?demanda le préfet.

Il hocha la tête vivement.

\- Tu veux en parler ?demanda le préfet.Tu veux qu'on appelle Dick ?ou Jason ?

-Non !répondit vivement Tim.Sutout pas Jason !

Les Serdaigles étaient très choqués par le comportement de l'uns des leurs,tous savait ce qu'il s'est produit l'année dernière et savait également le traumatisme du jeune garçon.Tout le monde partis se recoucher,Tim fit de même.

 **0000000000000**

Tim s'était assis près d'un arbre,un livre à la main.Il y en avait d'autre à côté de lui.

-Tim !

Tim leva la tête pour voir son ami Bart qui courrait avec de la nourriture à la main,il s'arrêta près de Tim avant de s'assire à côté de lui.

-Tout va bien,Tim ?demanda le Gryffondor.Tu est tout pâle,tu est malade ?

-Non,répondit Tim,timidement.J'ai juste très mal dormi hier...

-Tu refait des cauchemar ?demanda Bart.

-Oui...

\- Tu veux en parler ?tu sais que je suis là pour toi !

\- C'est gentil,dit Tim.Mais ce n'est rien...

Bart ne répondit pas,il vit quand même son meilleur ami perdu dans ses pensées.

-Quelque chose d'autre te gêne ?demanda Bart.

-Non,répondit Tim en levant la tête.Pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air bizzard depuis ce matin,répondit Bart.Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tim ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je...je me suis disputé avec Jason l'autre jour...

-Pourquoi ?demanda Bart.

-Pour rien...,répondit Tim.

-Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ?

-Je ne veux plus le voir !dit Tim.Je le déteste...

Il ne répondit plus,Bart était le meilleur ami de Tim depuis sa premuère année,et il connaissait la relarion entre les deux frère.Soudain,Bart se leva et arrcha le livre de Tim.

-Arrête d'étudier un moment !dit Bart.Nous allons bientôt manger !viens !

-Alors toi avec la nourriture !dit Tim,amusé avant de se lever.

La route jusqu'à la grande salle était plutôt calme.Tim n'était pas très bavard de ses problèmes,mais il était aussi très timide,tout l'inverse de Bart qui,lui,était rempli d'énergie et était très bruyant,Tim aimait le calme et la tranquillité,Bart aimait le bruit et le danger,il était aussi très vif,une qualité que Tim appréciait chez son ami,et Bart,lui,appréciait l'intelligence de Tim à résoudre ses problèmes.

 **000000000000000**

Tim et Jason ne se parlait plus depuis leurs petite dispute.Il ne s'adressait même pas un regard.Dick et Damian ne comprenait ce qu'il passait entre eux.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'avança près des élèves,tout le monde se tut:

-Chères élèves !dit le professeur.C'est l'heure de connaître le nom de nos trois champions pour le tournoi des Trois sorciers !

Tim savait ce qui attendait les trois champions,les épreuves n'était pas pour des pleurnicher comme lui,et si Jason était choisis,il savait ce qui lui attendait.Dumbledore s'avança de la Coupe pour prendre le premier parchemin.

-Le champion de Beaubâtons est Camille Lenoir !

Les élèves de Beaubâtons applaudir la jeune fille qui se leva et serra la main de Dumbledore,ce dernier revint vers la Coupe de Feu avant de prendre le prochain parchemin.

-Le champion de Dumstrang est Lukas Skrum !

Les élèves applaudir de nouveau et celui-ci se leva et fit de même Camille.Le dernier champion est celui de Poudlard,Dumbledore prit le dernier parchemin,tout le monde retenait son souffle.

-Le Champion de Poudlard est Jason Todd !

Les élèves applaudir et Jason se leva,il tapa la main de Dick au passage qui dit disait "Bravo",Tim sourit et applaudit lui aussi,fier.

-Maintenant que nos trois champions sont choisis nous pouvons...

Soudainement,les flammes de la Coupe virevoltait de partout avant qu'elle virent au rouge et sortit un parchemin,Dumbledore le sortis avant de dire à haute voix:

-Timothy Drake ?

 **Fin du chapitre !vous avrz aimé laissez moi un commentaire s'il vous plait !on va avoir la surprise de l'ebtourage de Tim dans le prochain chapitre !**

 **Salut !**


	6. Quatres Champions ?

**Disclaimers:Batman et ses personnages appartiennent à DC.L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling.**

-Timothy Drake !!!!!

Tout le monde se tut.Dick et Damian regardait Tim,lui-même était surpris,un étudiant de Serdaigle le secoua:

-Tim...,chuchota l'élève.Lève toi !allez !

Tim se leva timidement,il tribucha dans sa robe de sorcier,tout le monde le dévisagea du regard,Le jeune Serdaigle baissa les yeux à terre,les professeurs le regardait tous,Dumbledore s'avança vers lui:

-La pièce à droite,dit Dumbledore.

Tim acquiesca et s'avança dans la pièce plus loin,il entourait ses mains autour de ses hanches.

-Tricheur !cria un élève.

Tim ne le regardait même pas,il continua à avancer lentement,il vit les escaliers et descendit doucement,Jason le trouva et s'avança près de lui,il le prit par les épaules,les deux autres élèves le dévisagea,Tim garda sa tête baissé.

-Que fait-tu là,Tim ?demanda Jason.

-C'est toi,Jason ?demanda Tim.C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Qui as fait quoi ?demanda Jason.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les professeurs débarqua tous ensemble,Jason lacha Tim et Dumbledore prit ce dernier par les épaules:

-Timothy !dit le professeur.As-tu mis ton nom dans la Coupe ?

-N-Non professeur,dit-il en secouant la tête.

-Alors as-tu demandé à un ainé de mettre ton nom dans la Coupe ?

-Non professeur,répondit Tim.Je ne me suis pas approcher de la Coupe de près de 400 mètre !

Dumbledore regarda Jason.

-Jason !dit Dumbledore.Est-ce toi qui t'est amusé à mettre le nom de tes frères dans la Coupe ?

-Non !répondit Jason.Jamais je ne ferais ça à Tim ou à Damian !mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Mon...Mon nom a été tiré dans la Coupe de Feu...,répondit Tim.

Jason était choqué.Mais ne le montra pas.

-Menteur !dit la directrice de Beaubâtons.Il ment !

-Vous êtes qui pour traité mon frère de menteur ?!s'écria Jason.

-Professeur !fit Camille.Ils vont laissez ce petit garçon participer au Tournoi ?

Tim était vexé d'être traiter de "petit garçon" et Jason le vit très vite.

\- Tim n'est pas un petit garçon,il a 14 ans !et Tim n'y participera pas à ce tournoi !

-Mr Croupton !y a t'il un moyen ?demanda le professeur Dumbledor.

Mr Barry Croupton était l'organisateur du Tournoi et également uns des juges.Ce dernier regarda Tim avec pitié.

-Dites-moi pas qu'il va y participer ?!fit Jason en aggripant Tim par les épaules.

-J'ai bien peur que oui,répondit il.Cet Coupe est lié à un contrat,et nous n'avons instauré cet règle des plus de 16 ans que cet année...alors qu'il le veuille ou non...Timothy Drake Wayne est un membre du Tournoi...et il DOIT y participer...

Quand les prodessus firent demi-tour,Tim les interpella:

-Professeur !fit Tim.S'il vous plait...ne le dites pas à mon père...s'il vous plait...si il le sait il va...

-Je ne vais pas lui cacher...,répondit Dumbledore.Il doit être au courant de la situation de ses fils.

Puis,il partis,ainsi que les autres professeurs,Jason tenait toujours fermement Tim,il avait échoué,il le savait.Tim avait la tête baissé,ses yeux visait le sol.

-T'es content ?!dit Jason.

Il se tourna pour le voir,Jason avait les yeux froid,il avait l'air déçu.

-Bravo !continua Jason.Maintenant,tu vas enfin me prouver ce que tu vaut au Tournoi,un conseil:ne pleurniche pas comme tu fait maintenant.

Sauf que Tim ne voulait ça,il ne voulait pas participer au Tournoi,il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention,il ne voulait pas la gloire,il a rompu toutes les promesses qu'il avait fait à Bruce...


	7. Solitude

**Disclaimers:Batman et ses personnages appartiennent à DC.L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.**

Timothy était allongé sur son lit,il pleuvait beaucoups dehors,il pensait encore au évènements précédent,est-ce qu'il allait mourir dans ce tournoi ?que pensait Bruce ?était il inquiet pour lui ?est-ce qu'il aurait été fier pour Jason si il n'était pas un champion lui aussi ?il ne savait pas.Les Serdaigle le vit et chuchota derrière son dos.

En allant se réfugier avec ces livres dans les couloirs de l'école,beaucoups d'élèves le vit et chuchota eux aussi,surtout les Gryffondors,jusqu'à que deux d'entre eux se mit en face de lui,debout,alors qu'il était accroupi.Les garçons de Gryffondor avaient les sourcils froncé.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler !dit le premier.

C'était Bart et Connor...Connor était l'autre meilleur ami de Tim,il était le fils adoptif de Clark...en quelque sorte...Connor à une enfance assez difficile...

-Je...je n'ai pas mis mon nom dans la Coupe...,répliqua Tim.

-Ouais...,répondit Connor,énervée.Dit aussi qu'on est des idiots !les amis idiots de Timothy Drake-Wayne !

Connor partis,assez énervé,Tim lâcha ses livres et courru après Connor.

-Connor s'il te plait attend !

Sauf que Bart l'empêche d'aller plus loin en le retenant.

-Arrête !dit Bart.Ca ne sert à rien !

-Bart !fit Tim.Tu ne pense tout de même pas que j'ai fait un truc pareil !je ne veux pas de gloire éternel !je ne veux pas d'attention !je veux juste...je veux juste être moi...Timothy Drake Wayne...le fière sorciers de la maison Serdaigle...les sorciers érudits et sage...

Bart lâcha Tim et rejoignit Connor.Tim ramassa ses livres et alla au sous-sol.Dans l'endroit secret,il manquait quelqu'un:

-Où est Jason ?demanda Tim.

-Il ne viendra pas,répondit Dick.Il se prépare pour le tournoi.

-Mais...,fit Tim.La première phases du Tournoi n'est avant...

-Oui mais tu le connais,coupa Dick.

Tim hocha la tête et s'assit,depuis qu'il était arrivé,Damian lui lançait des regards noirs.

-Todd ne veut plus te voir !dit Damian.

-Damian !tais-toi !dit Dick.

-Non !répliqua Damian.Drake doit le savoir !

-Arrête !dit Cass.Tu ne crois qu'il a eu assez de problèmes comme ça ?!

-Savoir quoi ?demanda Tim.

-Hier,répondit Damian.Père a envoyé un hibou à Todd !il as dit qu'il était furieux contre lui et qu'il ne veut plus lui parler jusqu'à la fin du Tournoi !

\- C'est à cause de moi...,c'est ça ?demanda Tim timidement.

-Oui !dit Damian.Et il a dit que ce sera ta dernière années à Poudlard !tu ne retournera plus dans cet école !et ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

-Pour tout le monde ?!cria Tim.Ou pour TOI ?!!

-Drake !tu est un sang de bourbe !et la honte de Bruce !Mais jamais il ne te le diras jamais en face !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive,Damian !dit Dick.Depuis que tu est à Serpentard,tu as changé !tu deviens comme eux !

-Non,Grayson !dit Damian.Au contraire,ils m'ont ouvert les yeux sur ce qu'est Tim !

Tim n'en pouvait plus,il se jeta sur Damian et le frappa jusqu'à que Dick les arrêtent.

00000000000000

Tim partis en pleurant,il s'était réfugier dans un endroit éloigner de Poudlard,Tim à tout perdu,ses parents,ses amis,ses frères,que pourrait-il perdre d'autres ?

Il vit Stephanie arrivait,Bart était derrière.Steph s'approcha de Tim.

\- Tim,dit elle.Bart as dit,que Cassie lui as répéter,que Connor disait,que Meghan lui as dit...Jason veut te voir.

-Quoi ?fit Tim.

Steph retourna pour parler à Bart.Avant de revenir vers Tim.

-Bart as dit,que Connor disait...ce que Meghan lui as dit que...écoute Tim Jason veut te voir !

-Jason ?demanda Tim.Mais pourquoi ?

-Je suis pas un hibou !dit Stephanie avant de partir.


End file.
